No Survivors
by NyhntynAitysyx
Summary: What if fate had ended all their lives instead of making them heroes when Venjix took over? Small one shot fic


A/N: This takes place around the time of Road to Corinth in Dr. K's point of view.

The alarms sounded off within the garage but no one was to be found. Within the walls of the lab, four suited Rangers stood as they received their orders from the K screen.

"I am picking up readings from two different sets of coordinates within the city. One from Tenaya 7 and grinders. The other from Dillon 7 and an attack bot. Get out there immediately."

The Red Ranger nodded and signaled to the others to follow him out of the lab.

Dr. K switched off the microphone on her headset as she sat in the enclosed space that hid her identity. On the screen in front of her, she was keeping track of the bio suit levels and the window behind that one was of the moving coordinates of the enemy. She pulled a different keyboard closer to her and activated a second screen that lowered from the ceiling.

"Log On--number four-seven-six." The voice command brought the screen to life, typing out the numbers by itself the words she had spoken upon the screen. A blinking cursor appeared, waiting for her to speak again.

"Rangers Series Red, Yellow, Blue and Green are currently engaged in battle with Venjix attack bots and hybrids. All energy levels are stable. An operator for Series Black is still not available as of this entry. Miniscule readings of humans have been showing up on scanners as of yesterday. They are assumed to be failed projects belonging to Venjix. They wander in a zombie-like state, possibly close to where they were captured in the wastelands. Five of them have been identified by their parents and in one case, employer. Mason Truman's both sons were seen stalking around the wreckage from destroyed fighter jets. Neither of them were alive long enough to begin Project Ranger. The Landsdown family accounted for their daughter and butler wandering near the hill far west. They argued, bribed and even attempted to sue Corinth, demanding I try and revive their daughter and ridden her of internal hardware and damaged robotic organs. All they received in return was poverty. A middle aged Scottish father finally claimed the fifth human that had been circling the ruins of a burnt out school bus. Unfortunately his son had been another name on list of candidates to operate the bio ranger suits and had an application submitted for Corinth's military.

There is current speculation of another test hybrid being held in the camps with other human hostages. After an interview with a former associate of this hybrid, when he was alive, he had gone by the name Ziggy Grover. The former associate had used the term 'ghosted' for what I assume means murdered and the body was discarded in the wasteland near a broken down vehicle. His identity was confirmed by Dillon 7, who at the time had not completed the download of the virus inside him. Dillon 7 had found the body and a Corinth ID before being chased out by grinders. Tenaya 7 had appeared standing near the body in his rear view mirror. Dillon 7 had been exiled from Corinth a short time after he had been let in. He reached 100 percent in the duration of his jail time and with risk to the city considered, he was thrown back into the wasteland where he was intercepted by Tenaya 7. It has also been determined that their number attached to their names stands for their generation or version level of upgrades their bodies received. This fact has been confirmed with Corporal Hicks."

"Dr. K, come in." A female voice contacted her.

"Standby." She commanded the screen before switching on her headset. "Ranger Yellow, what is it?"

"Dillon 7 just escaped and the attack bot is rapidly decreasing our energy levels. Awaiting further instructions."

"Deploy weapons and merge if necessary."

"Understood."

Dr. K switched off the headset and activated her log screen once more. Before she could speak, she received an alert from Corinth security. She picked up a small device and put it to her mouth before turning on the intercom. "This is Dr. K" She spoke into the voice changer, her voice entirely digitalized. "Speak."

"There are two people here to see you."

"Send them away."

"They're wearing those Ranger suits in Gold and Silver spandex."

"THEY'RE NOT SPAND---repeat those colors. Gold and Silver?"

Dr. K waited in anticipation, turning on the window sized screen to her left that looked into the garage. She saw them finally enter, wearing the series gold and silver suits without helmets. Her first and only friends she had assumed were dead. She smiled for the first time in years, overjoyed to find them alive when she saw them both aiming blasters at the window.

"Alphabet Soup!" The male exclaimed.

"Sent us to!" The female cut into his sentence.

"Blow you up!" The male said with a smile.

"For what you did to them!" The female nodded.

Dr. K stood up from her seat, backing away toward the door of her small closed off room. "Gem, Gemma…you helped me escape. We were friends. Don't do this please."

Dr. K escaped from the room as they neared closer to the window and ran into the main lab, sealing all doors. She activated the button that released the cannon from the refrigerator but Gemma had already iced it over so it couldn't open. On the screen, she saw them making their way to the lab doors and knew they were going to override the codes to get in.

The twins didn't even bother. The doors had been set on fire, slowly burning away to reveal a hole large enough for a head to fit through. Instead, in went a blaster. Inside Dr. K's hidden room, the log screen had still been going. Her agonizing screams had filled the lab. On the screen after her final words were parentheses stating 'incomprehensible sound' before every screen in the lab automatically shut down one by one.


End file.
